I'm sorry
by SimplyCuteBambi
Summary: I looked into her eyes and saw fear and I knew I had no one to blame but myself." Shmitchie one-shot!


_**An: **__So this is my first shot at writing a camp rock fic but I loved the movie so much I just had to give this a shot since this idea has been in my head for a while. I know it's totally cliché to be using a Jonas brother's song on a story for camp rock but I couldn't resist._

_**Disclaimer: **__ Nop don't own them but I wish I owned Demi she is so cool and awesome_

_Broken hearts and last goodbyes, restless nights  
But lullabies helps to make this pain go away  
I realize I let you down  
Told you that I'd be around  
I'm building up the strength just to say_

_**Shane's pov**__  
__ I looked into her eyes and saw fear and I knew I had no one to blame but myself. _But Let me start at the beginning before I get carried away. It was actually a pretty normal day. It was supposed to be one of the best days of my life but it quickly turned into a living hell or even worse my own personal nightmare.

It was Mitchie's 18th birthday and I took the day off from the tour to fly in especially. I was so excited I couldn't wait to see her. After all the fights we had recently mostly because of me making promises and then breaking them were really starting to unnerve me. I was worried I would lose her. My plane was a little delayed but I didn't let that discourage me I knew that in a few short hours I would be hugging Mitchie and telling her happy birthday. _Damn _I thought my battery is finished _oh well _I boarded the plan and settled in a for a long flight.

_**Mitchie's pov**_

I woke up today and I was so excited because I was finally going to see Shane. It felt like forever since I last saw him. I ran around the house trying to make everything perfect for when he comes. I got dressed in a blue strapless summer dress and curled my hair. I let it cascade down my shoulders. My guests arrived of course my mum-my dad since I was living alone. Caitlyn Peggy Ella even Tess. And some other members of camp Rock. I was beginning to feel my eyes drop as I was listening to Tess tell some story about her mum's concert. I wasn't really paying 

attention. I kept glancing at my watch every five minutes as I tapped my foot impatiently waiting for Shane to arrive. I sighed and gave up. I saw Caitlyn approach me "Hey you don't look like you're having fun are you ok?" Caitlyn asked concerned. I nodded and tried my best to smile but it was obvious that she could see right through it. An hour later after I tried my best to have fun in which I failed miserably I found myself alone again as I felt myself starting to tear up. He promised me he'd be here. But once again he wasn't here and he broke that promise. I was getting really tired of having to get my hopes and watching them fall. I kicked off my sandals and flopped onto the bed. I started crying I couldn't help it. I told myself I wouldn't be weak but it hurt so much to know that I would always come second to his career. I picked up a pen and paper and started to write to let all my emotions out. Half an hour one pen and a lot of tears later I got up and changed into some shorts and t-shirt. I decided that if I was gonna mope about I might as well mope in front of the TV with a sad movie. I slipped on a yellow shirt with white shorts and slippers. I tied my hair up in a messy bun and started trotting downstairs.

_I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

I heard the bell ring. I sighed loudly as I wondered who it could be at this time of night. I peeked through the hole and saw someone unfamiliar. I opened the door a little bit with the lock and asked in a tired voice "Yes?" I asked the man who was standing in front of me. "Electrician" The man said as he smiled at me. I shuddered inwardly his smile was so well evil. "I'm sorry but I didn't ask for one" I said as I started to close the door. He shoved his foot through the door to keep it from closing. "Now don't be like that sugar" He said in a low threatening voice. "Get out of my house now or I'll call the police" I said with as much courage as I could muster. I was so scared I wished Shane was here what did this guy want? "No can do toots no can do" He said as he kept his foot. I tried to push the door so hard but he was too strong for me. I kept pushing until 

I succeeded and he was out the door. I sighed as I leaned against the door. I felt him trying to break down. He kept pushing harder and harder. I ran to the telephone. But my fingers were shaking so badly I had to hang up and dial about three times. I finally managed to dial properly and I waited for some to pick up "Hello 911 emergency how may I help you?" A guy asked. "There's a guy trying to break into my house" I said quickly with much fear. "I see ma'am could we please have your address?" I was just about to tell him but by that time he managed to break in and he looked at me with a menacing look on his face. I screamed and dropped the phone as I sunk back against the wall as I grabbed the nearest object I could hit with. I could hear the guy on the phone asking something. The guy who broke in just picked up the phone and put it back as he looked at me again. I held the lamp high up with trembling hands. The lights suddenly went off. I felt him coming up from behind me but before I could hit him or scream I felt something on my mouth as I dropped to the floor and fainted.

_**Shane's pov**_

I went to the grab my luggage in a foul mood. First the flight was delayed before we went on then as we landed it was delayed could this day get any worse? I hoped Mitchie could forgive me for being so late. I grabbed the last of my bags and whistled for a taxi. I gave him the address and sank back into my seat. I was surprised when I got there to find police all over the premises. I hurriedly paid the cab driver and nearly ran to the front door. Why was there police at Mitchie's house but more importantly where was Mitchie? "I'm sorry young man but you're not allowed to step past this point" A police officer said without looking up from the clipboard. "But I'm her boyfriend" I said exasperated wondering what the hell was going on. The officer looked up and a look of recognition passed over his face. "I'm sorry Mr.Grey I didn't see you there" The officer said as he unhooked the rope and let me through. I rushed to the nearest officer. "What's going on here?" I demanded. "I'm afraid we have some bad news Mr. Grey we received a phone call from Miss Torres only a little while ago saying that someone was trying to break into her house but she had no time to give us her address" The 

officer told me as he eyed me sympathetically. "What?" I croaked. I swallowed the lump in my throat. "What happened to Mitchie?" I asked my voice hysterical. "I'm afraid we didn't get here in time the house was broken in and Miss Torres is missing" The officer told me sadly. At those words I felt my whole world crash down in front of me. How could she be missing? It was her 18th birthday we were supposed to celebrate together. I was going to take her out. No this can't be happening. I felt myself go faint as I heard someone say "Easy there" They helped me sit on the front porch. I put my head between my legs to stop the dizzying feeling and it worked for a while. I got up and walked into the house. It looked pretty much the same. I was even expecting Mitchie to walk down the stairs and ask why I am so late. I started to tear up as I looked at the place. I knew Mitchie didn't put a fight she was very fragile. I went up to her room and found something on the floor a letter apparently. Curious I wiped the tears away which were now flowing furiously down my cheeks.

_Dear Shane_

_I really wanted you to be here but you're not. You broke your promise again. It was my birthday I can't believe you didn't come. But I know that if you come now and beg me for forgiveness I'd say yes. You are my weakness I can never say no to you. I need you almost as much as you need me. But sometimes I wonder if it would be best to walk away. You would be better off without me. Sometimes I wonder if you don't love me anymore. Stupid thoughts I know not something I should be thinking off on my birthday. But I can't help it. You are the best thing that ever happened to me and that's why I am so confused but no matter what I'll love you pop star_

_Xx Your Mitchie_

By the time I finished reading I was crying openly. I can't believe I did this to Mitchie and on her birthday. And then not long after she was kidnapped. I heard my phone ring and groaned as I wondered who would be calling me at such a bad time. "Hello?" I answered irritably. "Shane?" I hear someone whimper on the other line. I recognized the 

voice instantly. "Mitchie oh my god Mitchie where are you?" I asked frantically. I heard some noise as another voice came onto the phone "Mr. Grey I have your precious Mitchie here and unless you meet my demands you will never see her again is that understood?" He asked menacingly. "If you lay a finger on her I will" I started to threaten. "Ah ah ah" He said I heard Mitchie whimper then scream in the background. It broke my heart to hear her like this. "Temper" He said as he picked up the phone again. "Please don't" I heard her whimper in the background. "What do you want" I said defeated the fear evident in my voice. I would do anything to make sure Mitchie was safe. "Bring one million dollars to the warehouse on maple and third" He said "But that's insane "I started to argue. "Bring the money or the girl will pay" He said I could hear Mitchie yelling "Leave him alone Shane please don't" I heard her plead with me. "Shut up shut up right now" I heard him yell as I heard a thud. It was all quiet. "I'm a man of my word Mr. Grey I hope you are too" He said as I heard the smugness in his voice. "Alright" I said quietly. "Very well thirty minutes" He said as he hung up. I stared at my phone as I put my face in my hands and started to cry again.

_Filled with sorrow, filled with pain  
Knowing that I am to blame  
For leaving your heart out in the rain  
And I know you're gonna walk away  
And leave me with the price to pay  
Before you go I wanted to say that I'm  
_

_**Mitchie's pov**_

I groaned as I felt the pain on my head. I tried to move but my hands were tied. My eyes struggled open but I could see nothing but pitch blackness. "Well well" I heard a voice say. My head whipped around in the direction of the man. "Finally awake are we?" The man asked as he edged closer to me. I tried to move as he was so close to my face. He started to edge real close and started to smell my hair. I kicked him with my legs "Don't you dare touch me you pig" I said threateningly as I edged closer. "I'll do with you what I please" He said as he slapped me 

across the face. My eyes started to sting from the pain but I held my tears back. He started to stroke my cheek but I flinched in pain. He looked at me again as he backed away. I heard him chuckle darkly as he disappeared into a corner. I shuddered at the thought of him. I heard the door open and groaned as I tried to prepare myself for whatever was gonna happen. "Mitchie?" I heard someone whisper. My head snapped up "Shane?" I asked relief evident in my voice. "Mitchie baby are you ok?" He asked as he found me.

_**Shane's pov**_

_I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

I gasped in horror as I saw how Mitchie looked. She had a red mark on her face and she had a few bruises on her arm. She looked so scared and frightened when she saw me she immediately smiled. "I'm fine" She whispered with effort. "Oh baby did he hurt you?" I asked as I stroked her cheek gently. "Yes" She whimpered. "I won't ever let him touch you again" I said fiercely as I hugged her. "All this corny love stuff is making me sick wouldn't you agree boys?" I heard a voice mutter darkly. I got up and yelled "Show yourself" I said defiantly. "Well if you insist" The voice said as he appeared. He was a tall man with a good body and sloppy messy black hair. His face held a lot of anger but he remained cool enough. "Where is the money?" He demanded. "I don't have it I want you to take me in Mitchie's place" I said rather bravely. Although on the inside I was really scared. "Hmm tempting" The man said as he put his hand to his chin. "Shane no don't do this I won't let you do it" I heard Mitchie tell me. I turned to look at her and she had no emotion on her face except concern for me. "Shane look out" She screamed as the guy went up to her and hit her. I felt someone come up from behind me but before I could react he held my hands tight and wound them so I fell to the ground. "Not so tough now are you?" The man asked menacingly. 

"But I think I am gonna enjoy it" The man said as he smiled evilly. "Don't you dare touch her" I yelled. "Or what?" He asked as he edged closer. I didn't know what to say. I wasn't in a position to make threats at all. I watched him nod his head in approval as the guy kicked me. I groaned but he pulled my face up and brought me closer to Mitchie. I could read the fear in her brown orbs. The guy went up to her and started to sniff her hair. Mitchie leaned back with a disgusted look on her face. She whimpered as he started to touch her. He hit her again so she recoiled and flinched. He was about to kiss her neck "You bastard get out of her" I yelled with so much anger. Mitchie turned to look at me with fear written on her face. The guy snapped his fingers and I got hit again. I saw the guy lean down and press his lips forcefully to Mitchie's. I heard her scream. She kicked and hit him and scratched him and tried everything in her power to get him off her. But she was no match. The guy was about to hit her again but this time I wouldn't let him touch one hair on her head. I kicked the guy behind me with a backward maneuver. I lunged at the guy before he could touch Mitchie again. We landed on top of each other as we battled fist with first. I started punching him repeatedly. But he kept punching me back. He gave one strong punch in the stomach and I doubled over in pain. I tried to look to see where Mitchie was but she was nowhere to be seen and I started to panic. However before I could think any farther the guy had picked up a gun he was just about to fire when something big and heavy hit his head. I saw Mitchie look at me. She ran to me and hugged me as she started crying. "Shh honey its ok" I told her reassuringly as I started to rub her back. I pulled out my cell phone and dialed the police. They got there within seconds. They took the two people away and we were on our way to the hospital. Mitchie's head was leaned against my chest. She was still in shock. She hadn't said a word to me. "Shane?" She asked suddenly. "Hmm?" I said as I looked at her. "You know I love you right?" She asked as she looked into my eyes. "Yeah and I love you too" I said as I kissed her forehead. "But Shane after everything we've been through" She said as she bit her lip "I think I should I leave you you'd be better off without me " She said as she looked down. I lifted her head to make her look at me "You're worth it Mitchie". She smiled at me. "But let's talk about this 

after we get you check up ok?" She nodded and rested her head against my chest once more. Meanwhile I had to deal with the fact that maybe she was right. Not that I was better off without her of course but that she was better off without me.

_Can't make it alive on my own  
But if you have to go,  
Then please girl, just leave me alone  
'Cause I don't want to see  
You and me going our separate ways  
I'm begging you to stay  
If it isn't too late  
_

We arrived at the hospital and we were taken to separate places as we were examined. I was done in no time. I asked where Mitchie was I found her and went and sat down beside her. She looked so focused on something. "Shane I don't want to do this but I've got to leave you and my heart all the promises you broke I know I should forgive you but I still remember them….I can't help it" She whispered brokenly her eyes full of tears. "Mitchie if you have to leave I won't stop but do it because you want to not because you think you have to……but I can't make it on my own I don't wanna look the other way and pretend you aren't the greatest thing that's ever happened to me because you are and if it isn't too late I'm begging you to stay" I said all in one breath. I looked at her but I couldn't decide what she was thinking. I got up and made my way towards the door.

_I'm Sorry  
For breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep  
It's on me,  
This time is the last time I will ever beg you to stay  
But you're already on your way_

But your already on your way

"Shane where are you going?" I heard her ask surprised. My hands froze on the door handle. "I thought you wanted me to leave" I asked astonished as I turned around to face her. "The one time I don't want 

you to listen you actually listen" She said exasperated. I looked at her with bewilderment. "No matter what happens Shane Grey I will always love you even if I have to go through that whole experience again just so I can be with you I would do it in a heartbeat" She said as she smiled at me. I smiled back and went down to sit beside her. "I know I broke your heart by breaking all those promises and sorry isn't enough but all I can say is I'm right here right now no promises" I said as I looked at her. She sighed softly "Shane it's ok what's done is done and…..I love you" She said quietly. It was the first time I heard her say it. We had been together for while but both of us were really nervous about expressing our feelings. "I love you too" I told her as I kissed her. She sighed happily as I pulled back and smiled at her. She smiled back and I climbed in beside her I leaned back as she leaned her head into my chest. I started stroking her hair and wondering how I got so lucky.


End file.
